Promises
by ann-marie
Summary: Riddick's suppose to come back for her, but will something BAD happen to him??? Review pretty please.
1. chapter 1

****** **I do not own **Jack, Imam, or Riddick from Pitch black. ******

Chapter one - promises are forever

"Don't promise me something you can't keep Riddick."

"Hey now, don't get all worked up Jack I'm coming back for you." He said pulling her into an embrace. " I just want to give you some time to think about what you want to do with your life. Let's face it mine's already in the shitter." He sighed, "I just don't want to bring you down with me." He looked down in to her eyes. "I will come back for you. I promise Jack." He said beginning to fade away into the darkness.

"Riddick?" She looked around franticly not seeing him. "Where are you?…It's so dark…Riddick?" She stumbled across the unknown land not knowing what she might run into. "Riddick?" Her voice began to tremble as the sounds of the creatures began to shriek all around her.

She fell to the ground hugging her knees. "He's coming, he's coming, he promised."

"Jack," a distant voice echoed across the dark unknown land. "Wake up,"

"There coming to get me," she whispered.

"Wake up child, wake." Imam's voice broke through her dream causing her to jump awake.

Her bed was all in shambles. Her sweat and tears began to dry on her face, and her hair was tossed wildly around her head. Looking around her bedroom she noticed Imam sitting beside her, relief crossed her face and a small smile of recognition crossed her lips.

"Come now, what did you dream of child?" he asked her while grabbing a damp cloth from the nightstand.

She sat up welcoming the cool feeling of the cloth against her flushed skin. "The same old dream." She replied sadly. She watched him put the cloth back on the nightstand. 

"Imam these dreams are always the same! They always end on that planet…and with Riddick. Is it trying to tell me some thing? Because if it is I really don't understand." She looked back at Imam, "do you think he's going to come back?"

Imam sighed smoothing out his robe thinking of what he should say. "Jack." Pausing he looked down at her with a sad look on his face. "I don't know if Mr. Riddick is coming back here… But one day I'm sure he will." He said squeezing her hand.

Jack looked down at her hands disappointed, "Oh."

"As for your dreams maybe they are trying to tell you something that you don't want to face." He stood up still looking at her. "Come now, try to sleep."

"Wait a minute. What do you mean by that?" Jack questioned staring up at him. 

He sat next to her on the bed with a sigh

"Jack there are so many things in this world that we don't want to see, but we see them… There are many things that we shouldn't do, but we do them any way. Maybe your dreams are trying to show you something that you don't want to see, but you see it any way." He kissed her forehead and left her room.

"It can't be true," she whispered to herself as she fell back into an uneasy sleep.


	2. chapter 2

****

Chapter two

The last few hours that she had before her alarm went off were spent tossing and turning.

_'He would come back for me wouldn't he? He wouldn't brake his promise…would he?' _The same thoughts kept repeating in her mind. _'Well he is a convicted murder. Why would he even want to come back for a kid like me any way.'_ She sighed.

He had left her with Imam so she would be safe and have a normal childhood. How could she have a normal childhood considering the only people who cared for her were a holy man, and a convicted murder that had saved her life. But that didn't matter to her; they were family to her either way. Anyway Riddick was coming to get her soon, it was only a week until her eighteenth birthday, and on New Mecca she would be of legal age.

"Jack…are you up?" Imam's voice echoed up the stairs to her room.

"Yeah," Jack yelled back sitting up in her bed." It's not like I was sleeping any way," she mumbled to herself throwing the sheets off her.

Awhile every body else that she knew was out partying and having a blast with their youth she stayed at home keeping Imam company, hoping that _he_ would call. So far that never happened, and it's been almost four years since they last saw each other.

They said their last goodbyes right here in her bedroom. He sat on her bed holding her hand and told her that he would come back for her with things were safer, he didn't want to bring her with him right away because he didn't want her to slow him down. She was disappointed but she understood considering that she was only a 14 year old.

"I wonder if he forgot about me?" She said to herself grabbing her robe and a towel from her closet.

She wandered down the hallway to the bathroom. She took off her nightgown and turned the shower on adjusting the temperature of the water. She turned to the mirror to examine herself like she always did. "Huh, that's me…I'm not much to look at am I?" She stared into her green eyes trying to find the answer, but like always there was none to greet her.

Her Golden coloured hair had grown back, and fell just past her shoulders in little waves, and her skin was still pale. She was taller than most girls her age, but she didn't care too much.

She adjusted the water again and stepped into the shower stall. The warm water cascading across her skin creating little streams that ran down her body until it hit the metal floor of the stall.

"Mmmmmm, that feels so good," she purred out. Her muscles loosening under the pelting water droplets. _'I wish he were here…Right now,' _she thought to herself getting heated visions of Riddick's muscular naked body pressed against her and… and… suddenly a gentle rapping at the door pulled her back into reality.

"Jack you're going to be late. Hurry and finish getting ready," Imam spoke through the door.

"Okay I'll be out in a minute!" Jack yelled over the shower stall. "Damn, and I was just getting to the good part," she sighed turning off the water and grabbing the towel to dry herself off with. She then grabbed her robe and wrapped it around her and went back to her room.

She quickly got changed into her school uniform, which was basically a one piece robe and made her way down stairs. "I'll see you later Imam. I might be late coming home so don't worry all right," Jack yelled grabbing her book bag as she walked through the front door, not waiting for him to give a response.

She began walking towards her bus stop that was a couple blocks away from her house. Her mind kept circling around the what if's with Riddick coming back to get her when she came a conclusion. _'Well if he's not going to come and get me than I just might as well live my life.' _she thought to herself_. 'I don't need him.'_

Just then she had the feeling that she was being watched. She stopped and looked around her. "What the," she shook the feeling and started walking the rest of the way to her bus stop.


End file.
